The Tale of the Champion extended edition
by zhailight
Summary: 'You will need to hear the whole story' When Seeker Cassandra interrogated Varric we only heard the edited Version of the life and times of the champion of Kirkwall. Here is the directors cut from Lothering to Ostagar to Kirkwall and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

_A Small note: Characters are Bio ware's I am just paying homage._

 **The Tale of the Champion Extended edition**

 **9.20 Dragon**

 **14th Cloudreach**

Another new beginning

'We have to leave NOW!' Malcolm Hawke burst into his children's room followed by his frantic wife Leandra.

'What is it, what's happened?' 14 year old Selena managed to mumble as she strived to awaken from her sleepy haze, she'd been through this enough times before to recognise the signs of another midnight flit for the family. Leandra was gently trying to wake her two siblings sleeping twins Bethany and Carver.

'There's no time to explain we have to start packing.' Leandra reiterated cutting Selena off from asking any further questions. Selena sat up. _yep definately another midnight flit_ she thought bitterly.

'Templars are coming.' It was Malcolm who spoke, whilst stuffing clothes and other necessities into some large sacks. He handed all three children a sack each.

'Templars!' whimpered Bethany 'Are they coming for me?' she asked in a panicked voice.

'Not if I can help it sweetheart.' Malcolm replied trying to soothe his youngest daughter, he smiled gently at her.

Selena got out of bed and started to pack her things up in the sack she had been given. There wasn't much to pack, she had learnt from a young age that the more belongings she had the more she would inevitably leave behind.

'Well I'M not going anywhere!' Another voice rang out in the room, it was Carver's. 'Why should I leave I have no need to fear any stupid Templars.'

'We have to Carver darling, for your father's and sister's sake we must!' Leandra gently tried to reason with the defiant boy.

'I SAID I'M NOT LEAVING!' the nine year old shouted, throwing the sack he had been given across the room. He then folded his arms and stamped his foot.

Casting a glare at his father and twin sister he continued, 'I finally started to make friends here. Marlow said I could finally join his gang, we were going to go fishing at the lake tomorrow. I'm tired of moving all over Fereldan!'

'Son, I know this is hard for you but just think of it as if we were explorers, exploring Fereldan in all her glory we could-' Malcolm started, trying to lighten the mood.

'You don't know what it is like!' the boy interrupted. 'You don't know ANYTHING especially anything about ME! It's all one big joke to you isn't it?' Hot angry tears ran freely down Carvers cheeks.

'Carver. Please darling.' Leandra moved to console him.

'No!' Carver rounded on her, 'Why don't you tell him Mother, tell him what it's like for us non-MAGES!' Bethany visibly flinched as he spat the word Mages.

'CARVER THAT IS ENOUGH!' Leandra raised her voice at the slight towards Bethany and Malcolm, lowering her voice she continued 'I am sorry about Marlow's gang and the lake but now is not the time, stop being so selfish.'

Carver reeled at her words. He then 0turned towards Selena. He looked at her with a desperate look in his eyes 'Selena! Please tell them. Tell them what it's been like for us.'

Selena looked at Carver. He annoyed her to the void and back but just looking at him stood there desperately reaching out to her with tears rolling down his cheeks, he looked so small and broken. She then looked at the rest of her family in turn. Her father was leaning on the doorframe to their room' his usual mirth was missing from his eyes and replaed by one of guilt. Her mother and bethany were sat on the bottom bunk of the twins beds, her mother was absently stroking Bethany's hair, she looked tired and worry marred her features. Selena's eyes settled on Bethany last. Bethany's eyes were downcast and she looked as if she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

Selena returned her gaze to Carver, she wanted to back Carver up. She wanted to tell her Mother and father how she felt all these years. She, like Carver, hated all the running and hiding, the constant moving around never putting down roots, trying to make new friends but not knowing who to trust. Yes she knew what it was like alright, it was all she knew but she also knew that at the end of the day family is all she had, all any of them had, not to mention if Templars were coming they didn't have time for all of this. 'Carver you heard Mother we have to go so stop being selfish!'

Carver shot her a look of betrayal that made her squirm on the inside even if her face remained stoic on the outside. He then erupted in fury, 'I HATE YOU!' he bellowed 'I HATE BETHANY AND FATHER AND THEIR BLIGHTED MAGIC!', he whirled round to face Bethany red with anger I HOPE THE TEMPLARS COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY AND LOCK YOU IN THE CIRCLE WITH ALL THE OTHER FREAKS!'

'THAT IS ENOUGH!' The air started to feel thicken with mana as their father raised his voice to a level where it shook the house. It was o rare to see and hear her father like that it made Selena jump. She looked at his expression his mouth was in a tight line and his Bright blue eyes looked hard almost icy, so different from his usual wry smile and twinkling eyes. The heaviness in the room began to dispel. Malcolm took a steadying breath and spoke gently 'Listen all of you get dressed and start packing, bring only things you can carry leave the rest. I will be waiting for you outside.' he then left the room.

Bethany was silently sobbing clutching at their mothers side.

'Come on sweetheart, let's get packed up.' Leandra encouraged, wiping away the tears that ran down Bethany's cheeks. Leandra then helped Bethany with her packing. When it looked like she had calmed down, Leandra then walked to where Carver was sulking and tenderly stroked his hair 'My poor boy. I'm so sorry. You're right it is not fair to you, all of you, but especially Selena and you.' Carver turned his head to meet her gaze. 'I love you all so much, it would break my heart if I were to lose any of you, to the circle or otherwise.'

Selena watched, her mother had tears in her eyes as she spoke. It didn't take long for Carver to buckle; he threw himself into his mother's arms and held on to her tightly.

'I'm sorry mother, I didn't mean it.' Carvers muffled sobs filled the room.

'I know darling, it's alright. Come on we'd better hurry.' Leandra rubbed his back. Carver let go, he wiped his eyes and nodded at her.

When Selena had finished packing she went to find her father outside. Malcolm was sat waiting on the porch steps. There was a slight chill in the air, the sky was clear and it was one of those nights where you could count every star. Selena dropped her pack on the porch and sat down next to her father 'So what's the plan?'

'We move south. I was thinking somewhere relatively isolated, though not a small village where everyone knows everyone's business, it has to be relatively busy so it is easier to blend in.'

'Well that's quite a list there Pops. Have you any place in mind that is outside of your imagination?' Selena sassed her father.

Malcolm smiled 'Actually my dear I do. I was thinking of Lothering.'

Selena pulled a face at the name Lothering 'Sounds like a charming place, where exactly IS Lothering?'

'On the imperial highway just north of the Korcari wilds. It's a small trading village. There's a few blacksmiths and stores, a tavern, I think there's even has a small mine operating there.'

'Wait a minute, it doesn't sound that small. I thought you said you wanted somewhere isolated. If it's that populated there's bound to be a chantry, which means there'll be Templars.'

'Yes, but it gets a lot of travelling merchants and people passing through. I would hardly call it a sprawling place, there is a chantry but from what I remember it is a place of little importance. Anyway the with the wilds to the south, I reckon that puts many people off actually living there!'

'Yet your considering us living there.' Selena pointed out.

'Apostates can't be choosers Lenny, besides I think it is far better to hide in plain sight.' Malcolm grinned at her. Selena rolled her eyes at her father's nickname for her. 'We'll have to travel by the back roads though, they are more dangerous but the Templars will be less eager to follow us.' Malcolm looked up at the sky 'Should take us a few days to get there providing the rain holds off.'

'Then we better get started.' Leandra's voice behind them spoke. Malcolm and Selena turned to find Leandra, Carver and Bethany standing there holding their filled packs all ready to go.

One hour later a small contingency of Templars arrived at the small shack that had been the Hawke residence for the last 14 months they found it empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**9.27 Dragon**

 **1st Firstfall**

When responsibility knocks

Selena stood outside the door just listening. The hacking cough her father had was getting worse, he had had it for months now and for the last couple of weeks he had been bed bound with it.

She knew this wasn't just an ordinary bout of illness; he was coughing so much he could hardly breathe. She waited for the coughing to subside and then knocked twice. Her father's weak voice called for her to enter.

The room was mostly dark with the only light coming from a small window that was behind the bed. Bunches of elfroot had been hung in the window to dry, which made the room even darker and gave the room a medicinal smell.

Malcolm Hawke was lying on the bed facing away from the door; he appeared to be trying to hide something. _Probably the blood soaked rags that he thinks we don't know about_ Selena thought. He turned around to face her and gave her a weak smile, even in the dim light she could see he was in desperate need of a shave, his beard was grey and straggly and his once jet black hair, now a Steel grey flecked with white, hung limply round his face.

'I brought you some broth, don't worry Bethany made it not me so it won't kill you.'

'Thank the maker! Just imagine that in the Chantry records, death by soup. Oh, the shame!' Malcolm joked.

'Hey, it could be worse it's at least second to dying on the privy I would imagine' Selena retorted determined to keep the mood light.

She placed the tray at the end of the bed and helped her father to sit up, she noticed he had been getting thinner, his face was pallid, gaunt and dark circles surrounded his cerulean blue eyes. Selena had to stop herself from staring at him, she averted her eyes looking around the storeroom that had now become her father's bedroom. He had been too weak to climb the stairs to the room he shared with her mother so they had made a bed up for him downstairs. The room was small and cramped and still filled with boxes, barrels, crates and various other odds and ends.

Among all the clutter Selena noticed a small cot had appeared in the corner of the room. _M_ _other must have been_ _sleeping in here._ She thought. _So she can be close to him when he..._ Selena shook her head snapping herself out of THAT reverie.

Once Malcolm was propped up she gently placed the tray on his lap. Clearing her throat she spoke mainly to fill the silence that had settled 'Bethany and I are off into the village, it's market day so...'

'Market day again? That's five I have now missed.' Malcolm sighed in frustration. 'Is your mother going with you?'

'No not this week, she says she has too many things to do around the house.' _she doesn't want to leave you just in case..._ 'err I've also brewed some poisons for old Barlin's traps, you know how much old Barlin likes his traps. Do you want us to get you anything whilst we're there?' She blurted out, hoping to block the dark thoughts gathering in her mind.

'Brewing poisons for traps how domesticated of you Lenny. I hope you were brewing them far away from this.' Malcolm chuckled motioning to the bowl in front of him. 'I don't need anything but I wouldn't say no to a sweet roll.'

Picking up the bowl of broth he held it under his nose 'My this smells wonderful! Bethany is truly gifted in the kitchen.' He put the bowl to his lips and took a sip. 'Delicious.'

'I'll tell her that you said that, it will make her day.' _It's been so long since she smiled_ Selena thought.

'Is Carver going with you also?' Malcolm asked inbetween sips of broth.

'I don't know. I haven't seen Carver all morning, I think he might have already left. He's probably there now loitering round the back of Dane's refuge with the Rixon brothers.' _Or defacing public property_ Selena mentally added.

Malcolm grimaced 'Urgh Donal and Orrick Rixon. I wonder which one has the brain cell today! I swear one day Carver is going to draw attention to us with his foolishness.'

Selena nodded silently. She kept to herself that only last week Carver had been 'escorted' home by Elder Miriam and a couple of the local constabulary. She never did find out exactly what happened , she and Bethany could make out a few words from her mothers shrieking- something involving her idiot brother, Donal and Orrick Rixon, goose fat, spindleweed, a live chicken and Chanter Devons.

Luckily for them all Bethany wasn't in the cellar practising her magic.

'Don't you worry pops I'll find him; hog tie him and bring him back with us'

Malcolm laughed which then turned into coughing fit. Selena poured him a glass of water from the jug on the tray and passed it to him, she then bid her father goodbye and made a hasty retreat from the room.

Shutting the door behind her she leaned back against the rough wood and tried to block the sound of her father's coughing. She had to stifle the small sob that nearly dared to escape.

...


End file.
